MS LIAR
by auliajen
Summary: Maaf, karena aku tak sanggup menyakitinya. But I still loving you. Cast : Seungri, G-Dragon, Jennie, Krystal.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Lee Seunghyun a.k Seungri

Kwon Jiyong a.k G-Dragon/GD

Dong Youngbae a.k Taeyang

Choi Seunghyun a.k TOP

Kang Daesung a.k Daesung

Kim Jennie

Krystal Jung F(X)

Happy reading ~~

(tanda petik satu dibaca dalam hati)

 **PART_1**

~Flashback ON~

Kring…kring…

"yobseyo?" Terdengar suara Jennie diseberang telpon.

"Jennie-ya, kau dimana ha?" suara pria tampak terdengar familiar di telinga Jennie.

"GD oppa? Ya. Kau pakai telepon siapa ha? Aku bahkan sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Aku dikampus sekarang. Kapan kau akan menjemputku? Kenapa lama sekali?" kesal Jennie.

"mian, sepertinya aku kehilangan HPku saat dikereta, aku pinjam HP seorang yang tak ku kenal, sepertinya dia satu kampus denganmu. Aku akan segera menjeputmu sekarang. Kau tunggu saja ditempat biasa, ne". Kata Kwon Jiyong yang biasa dipanggil G-dragon/GD kekasih Jennie. Kemudian di iyakan oleh wanita yang sedang ditelponnya.

"Thanks" kata Jiyong pendek kepada si pemilik HP yang ternyata bernama Lee Seunghyun itu. Dijawab dengan senyuman manis Seunghyun yang tak dipedulikan Jiyong. Dengan cueknya Jiyong langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan stasiun untuk menjemput kekasihnya tersebut.

Lee Seunghyun tersenyum setelah kepergian pria kurus berambut gelap.

'Jennie ya?' Batinnya.

~Flashback END~

~Author pov~

Begitulah awal pertemuan G-Dragon, kekasih Jennie dengan Seungri, teman Jennie yang sekarang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Sebenarnya Seungri tahu kalau wanita yang bersamanya ini adalah kekasih namja judes yang sekitar 2 tahun lalu meminjam HPnya untuk menelpon seseorang. Tapi entahlah, cinta memang membutakan segalanya, dia diam-diam memendam perasaan kepada kekasih namja judes itu. Walaupun dalam kenyataanya diapun sudah memiliki yeoja yang sangat mencintainya, Krystal. Bahkan Jennie tidak pernah tahu kalau namjacingunya sudah pernah bertemu dengan pria yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

'apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Tatapan pria ini sungguh membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Oh my Got, help me!' batin Jennie.

Pria yang duduk disampingnya ini terus saja menatap gadis rambut coklat, benar-benar tatapan matanya seperti ingin menelanjanginya.

"ya.. ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jennie sedikit gugup.

"wae?" Seungri semakin memperdalam tatapannya ke mata Jennie.

"yaa! Kau seperti mau membunuhku saja" Gerutu Jennie pelan, tak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"mworago?" Tanya seungri semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jennie, sehingga Jennie pun tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saking groginya.

"kenapa kau selalu berbicara dengan nada seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Jennie-ya." Bisik Seungri tepat ditelinga Jennie. Jennie pun enggan menoleh.

'Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu dekat? Apa dia mau menciumku? Haisshh. Jennie kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, kau tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan yang lebih kepada namja ini!' Batin Jennie tidak karuan.

Seungri tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jennie yang berubah merah.

"kau sangat lucu, Jennie-ya. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? kau gugup ya?" goda Seungri.

"seungri-ya, kau…" belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba bibir Seungri menyentuh dengan lembut bibir mungil Jennie. Mereka hanya diam membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa gerakan apapun. Seungri yang mulai tampak tak yakin menundukan wajahnya melepas ciuman itu dan tersenyum kecil.

" yaa! Ke-kenapa kau menciumku!?" bentak Jennie gugup.

~Jennie pov~

'ommo! Dia menciumku. Haissh apa dia mendengar pembicaraan batinku?'

Lihatlah, bahkan setelah menciumku dia tak berani memamerkan tatapan dan wajah tampannya lagi. Kenapa dia terus menunduk? Apa yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi? Apa kata-kataku tadi membuatnya merasa bersalah? Ah molla.

"Mianhe, Jennie-ya..." katanya pelan, mulai menegakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatapku. Kali ini tatapannya begitu menyejukkan hati sedang tidak karuan.

Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, diangkatnya daguku sehingga bibirku sejajar dengan bibirnya, dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Ya, satu centi lagi bibirnya hendak memangkas habis bibirku. Aku gugup. Aku hampir kehilangan akal sehatku, seketika pikiranku mulai membayangkan wajah GD kekasihku yang sebentar lagi pulang dari wamil setelah 2 tahun, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku menyampingkan wajah manis Seungri. Ya, aku menolak ciuman keduanya. Entah antara menyesal atau tidak dengan penolakan itu, hatiku benar-benar sakit, aku berusaha menolak perasaan yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh apabila didekat namja bermarga Lee tersebut. Dia tampak sedikit kecewa dan segera membenarkan posisi duduknya.

~Author pov~

"Seungri-ya, kita jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau sudah punya kekasih, begitupun juga aku. Aku mencintai kekasihku begitu juga kaupun pasti sangat mencintainya, jadi bisakah kita tidak melakukan hal yang membuat mereka kecewa?" kata Jennie meyakinkan.

"mianhe, Jennie-ya, aku.. " Seungri terdiam.

'sepertinya aku mulai mencintamu, Jennie-ya' Batin Seungri melanjutkan.

Jennie terdiam menunggu perkataan Seungri yang terhenti itu.

"Wae..?" Tanya Jennie tak sabar menunggu Seungri buka mulut.

"Tak apa" Jawab Seungri singkat plus nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Omo! Manis sekali anak ini.

"yaakk! Seungri-ya! Kau benar-benar …" gerutu Jennie sambil memukul lembut lengan Seungri.

"Apa?" Goda Seungri.

"Menyebalkan!" lanjut Jennie sambil kembali membuka buku yang dari tadi ditangannya hendak dibaca tapi malah diabaikan gara-gara perlakuan namja disampingnya itu. Seungri hanya tersenyum melihat yeoja di sampingnya itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"PART_2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"~Jennie pov~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Drrrtt..drrtt…drrrttt…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Aku mendengar ponsel Seungri bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan tenangnya dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Dia terdiam sejenak melihat layar ponselnya kemudian menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan terpaksa tentunya. Dengan gerak-geriknya yang sedikit menjauhkan posisi duduknya dariku, aku tahu benar kalo yang menelponnya adalah Krystal, yoejacingunya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""ne Baby.. aku di taman dekat kampus sekarang, wae?.. ndee tunggu aku akan segera kesana.. Nado Saranghae, Baby.. " klik. Sepertinya percakapannya telah berakhir. Dia kembali medekatkan posisi duduknya denganku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"'Baby? Nado Saranghae? Cuihh.. Dasar namja gila. Berani-beraninya dia mengucapkan kata seperti itu di depanku setelah apa yang terjadi barusan'. Gerutu Jennie dalam hati./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Tunggu, ada apa denganku? Apa aku cemburu? Memangnya aku siapa bicara seperti itu. Pabo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Jennie-ya,, aku harus pergi sekarang. Krystal memintaku menemaninya membeli emgift /emuntuk pernikahan sepupunya lusa, kau tak apakan aku tinggal sendiri disini?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""gwencana, pergilah, pasti Krystal sedang menunggumu sekarang"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Kulihat punggung namja itu berjalan menjauh dariku, semakin hilang. Aku melanjutkan 'pekerjaanku' membaca buku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"1 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit ../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Ahh setelah dia pergi kenapa ini sangat membosankan sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" apartemen Jennie/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Kulihat jam di layar ponselku, menunjukan pukul 19:32 KST. Ku geser-geser layar ponsel sekedar melihat beberapa icon app yang ikut bergeser searah. Ah membosankan. Hari ini Jiyong sama sekali belum memberi kabar, biasanya jam segini dia sudah menghiasi pesan masuk. Ah mungkin dia sibuk wamil (?). aku membuka laptop, mencoba mengklik folder skripsi yang sejak kemarin belum ku sentuh. BAB IV PEMBAHASAN./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""sudah kukatakan beberapa kali? Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Bukankah kau sudah memilikinya? Dan akupun sudah memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadaku? Jangan mencoba membuat 'celah'." Sepertinya aku sudah gila, aku mulai menggerutu pada Ms. Word di laptopku. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku tak karuan. Langsung ku arahkan pointer mouse ke sudut kanan atas. Close. Shutdown. Sepertinya mood-ku tidak bagus untuk menyelesaikan ini sekarang. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku ke Kasur king size ku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"~Author pov~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"I'm still alive i'm still alive i'm still alive/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Nan jugeo-ganeun -deut boijiman jukji anha/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Namdeulye shiseoneul pihae kyeol-ko sumji anha/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Jennie yang tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Dengan sedikit membuka matanya, diraba-raba kasurnya mencari arah suara tersebut. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""yeobseyo" kata Jennie sambil mengucek-ngucek mata bak cucian kotor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Jennie, apa kau ke kampus hari ini?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""ah Seungri, sepertinya tidak. BAB IV-ku belum kuselesaikan, wae?" kata Jennie berusaha men-100%kan nyawanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Bagus! Ppalli siapkan dirimu, aku akan segera ke apartemenmu 30 menit lagi"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ya! Wae?" Tuuuut tuut tuuut. 'Haiss anak ini' Batin Jennie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan 07.05 KST. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Aish, jinjja, pagi-pagi sudah emaneh/em saja" gerutu Jennie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Ting tong .. suara bel berbunyi. Jennie membukakan pintu dengan mengusap-usapkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Aigoo, kenapa masih belum siap juga?" Seungri nyelonong masuk segera setelah pintu terbuka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ya! Bahkan kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kau janjikan" Jawab Jennie sebal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah menggangguku saja" Tanya Jennie menghampiri Seungri yang tanpa disuruh sudah duduk di sofa empuknya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu" Jawab Seungri memamerkan senyum manis paginya. Jennie semakin penasaran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ppalli ppalli.." Seungri tampak tak sabar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Dengan Lamborgini hitam, Seungri membawa Jennie ke sebuah tempat. Sepertinya ini pusat perbelanjaan. Ah iya ini mall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Memangnya jam segini mall sudah buka?" Tanya Jennie penasaran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""ya! Kau cerewet sekali nuna"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nuna kita kan hanya beda 5 bulan saja" kesalnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Kajja!" Seungri menarik pergelangan tangan Jennie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"~Jennie pov~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Ku ikuti langkahnya, dia berjalan ke sebuah Toko bertuliskan emDiamond Shop. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Lihatlah.." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kalung berbandul emwishbone /emyang merangkul di manekin leher berwarna hitam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""ommo.." Aku terkejut bukan main, itu seperti kalung pemberian mendiang Ibuku yang beberapa tahun lalu dijual paksa oleh Appa. Laki-laki bangsat yang meninggalkanku dan ibuku demi perempuan lain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""aku melihatnya kemarin saat mengantar Krystal membeli emgift. /emBukankah itu seperti milikmu? Lihatlah ada tanda J di balik emwishbone-/emnya" katanya menjelaskan sepertinya dia tahu ekspresi bagaimana-kau-menemukan-ini yang jelas terlihat diwajahku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Aku pernah menceritakan tragedy kalung ini kepadanya, walaupun dia hanya tahu bentuknya difoto, tapi sepertinya dia pendengar yang baik./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ajussi, bisa perlihatkanku kalung ini" Katanya kepada penjaga toko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Aku segera mengeceknya, ternyata benar ada tanda J, dan itu berarti kalung yang aku harapkan bisa kembali ada digenggamanku sekarang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Berapa harganya, Ajussi?" Tanya Seungri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ah itu 300 won, tapi sayangnya itu sudah di emkeep/em sama pembeli lainnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia kesini". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Mendengar pernyataan laki-laki paruh baya itu aku kembali meletakkan kalung tersebut ke tempat semula. Ahh sepertinya emimpossible /emaku akan memilikinya kembali, bahkan harganya diluar dugaanku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Bagaimana kalau ku bayar 500 won apa kau mau, ajussi?" Tanya Seungri. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""ya! Seungri-ya apa kau gila? Bahkan aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu" Kataku menjitak pelan kepalanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Tenang saja aku yang akan membayarnya". Dia tersenyum mengusap-ngusap bahuku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Dengan rayuan mautnya akhirnya ajussi tersebut menyetujui permintaan Seungri. Kami berjalan keluar setelah transaksi kami selesai. Aku hanya diam menunduk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Itu sebabnya aku memintamu kesini pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah tahu kalau kalungmu itu hari ini mau diambil oleh pembeli lain". Kata Seungri menjelaskan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Bukankah kau senang? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti ini? Apa kau tidak pandai bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaan senang?" Dia memandang wajahku dengan memegang kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. Pelan-pelan ku angkat wajahku menghadap wajahnya, ku berikan senyum terbaikku kepada namja ini./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Dia membalas senyumku kemudian berbalik ke arah belakangku, dipasangkannya kalung tersebut ke leherku. Deg, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang, kenapa perasaan itu sering muncul ketika aku didekatnya? Perasaan macam apa ini? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Cocok dan kau terlihat cantik, Jennie" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"~Seungri pov~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Ku pakaikan kalung ini kepada yoeja ini. Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukannya kepada kekasihku sendiri. Aku memang tak begitu romantis, tapi tak tahu kenapa berada di dekatnya membuatku jadi seperti ini. Bahkan aku memujinya cantik. Kata-kata yang jarang sekali aku ucapkan kepada yoeja-yoeja yang pernah dekat denganku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Kajja! Kau pasti lapar kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan disana?" Dia mengangguk, aku menggandeng tangannya menuju sebuah restoran mewah di seberang jalan didepanku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dia mulai bicara yang sama sekali tidak aku suka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Seungri-ya, gumawo.. Aku akan segera menggantikan uangmu, aku berjanji" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Hey..tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Lagipula itu kan punyamu sendiri"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Tapi… hanya saja aku tidak enak, kau…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Cup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Tiba-tiba aku tak tahan dan kucium bibirnya kilat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""ya! Kau menciumku lagi?" Dia menggerutu lagi. Ah yoeja ini semakin menggemaskan saja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah. Dan yang tadi anggap saja hukuman karena kau cerewet sekali". Lihatlah wajahnya berubah seperti tomat lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Hubungan macam apa ini? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Ya, aku tak tahu harus menamainya apa? dua orang yang masing-masing sudah mempunyai kekasih kelihatan dekat seperti ini, tawa, tangis, bahagia, peluk, bahkan ciuman pun sudah berkali-kali kami lakukan. Mungkin mereka yang melihatku dan dia berfikiran kalau kami sepasang kekasih. Akupun berharap begitu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"~Author pov~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Matahari mulai meninggi, lalu lalang kendaraan menambah suasana keramaian di ibukota. Seungri dan Jennie bergegas meninggalkan kafe setelah bersantai ria menyantap makanannya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Brukk.." Tiba-tiba Seungri menubruk seorang namja berkaos putih yang memperlihatkan otot lengannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Shitt!" Namja tersebut nampak memegang bahunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""I am sorry". Seungri membungkukkan badannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Jennie?" Namja yang tak lain adalah Taeyang teman masa kecil Kwon Jiyong mengubah pandangannya ke gadis dibelakang Seungri. Tatapan heran Seungri bergantian ke arah lelaki tersebut dan ke arah Jennie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Taeyang?" Kata Jennie heran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"TBC/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 115%; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

**PART_3**

"Taeyang?" Kata Jennie heran.

Bagaimana mungkin Jennie tidak heran. Faktanya Taeyang sedang wamil dengan kekasihnya. Kenapa dia ada disini? apa dia sudah pulang? bagaimana dengan Jiyong?

"Aiss kenapa semua orang seperti menganggapku sudah mati? Padahal wamil hanya memakan waktu 2 tahun. Kenapa ekpresi mereka seperti melihat mayat bangkit dari kubur.." Gerutu Taeyang.

"Apa Jiyong belum menemuimu?" Tanya Taeyang ragu, dilihatnya sekali namja di sebelah Jennie yang tampak memperlihatkan ekpresi wajah keheranan.

"Apa kau sudah putus dengannya?" Taeyang berbisik ke Jennie membuat Jennie gugup. Bukan dengan bisikannya melainkan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aniaa.." Jawab Jennie dengan menggerakkan tangannya tanda kalau itu tidak benar.

"Ini Lee Seunghyun panggil saja Seungri, teman kampusku. Dan Seungri, dia Dong Yongbae panggil saja Taeyang"

~Seungri pov~

Begitulah cara Jennie memperkenalku kepada Taeyang. Kuterima jabatan tangannya. Senyumnya membuat matanya mengecil. Taeyang? Apakah namja ini kekasih Jennie? Tidak. Bukankah kekasih Jennie namanya G-Dragon? Lalu siapa tadi? Jiyong?

"Seungri ya. Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan gadis stress seperti dia ini? Haha"

Canda Taeyang. Sepertinya dia orang yang mengasyikkan lain dengan wajahnya yang tampak sangar.

"Haa. Ania Taeyang-ssi. Dia memang kadang sedikit membuatku bingung."

"Aah. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Karena kau seangkatan dengan Jennie sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil saja aku Hyung. Itu lebih menyenangkan."

"Ne, Taeyang Hyung."

"Ya! bahkan kita baru bertemu setelah 2 tahun kenapa kau masih bilang kalau aku stress. Bisakah kau memujiku sekali ini saja. Aissh jinja." Kata Jennie tiba-tiba.

"Ya! bahkan setelah 2 tahun kau tidak memanggilku oppa. Apa kau memanggil oppa hanya pada Jiyong-mu itu, hah?" Kata Taeyang tidak kalah.

Mereka berdua ini benar-benar seperti kakak adik yang sedang berebut mainan.

Tunggu? Apa katanya? Jiyong-mu? Aku semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya Jiyong itu? Apa dia selingkuhannya Jennie? Ania, Jennie tidak seburuk itu. Atau saudaranya? Ah Jennie kan tidak punya Saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Hyung. Kau sedang apa? Kau tidak terlihat bersama orang lain disini?" Tanyaku mencoba mengakrabkan keadaan.

"Aah. iya aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Hyorin." Tatapannya beralih ke Jennie. Itu mengisyaratkan bahwa Jennie mengenal kekasihnya. Begitu dekatkah mereka?

"Ohya Seungri. Karena aku berniat memberi kejutan kepada kekasihku, Bisakah kau secepatnya membawa gadis ini pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau kalau kekasihku bertemu dia mereka akan mencampakkanku. Kau pasti tahu kan bagaimana gadis-gadis saat berkumpul?" Kata Taeyang. Jennie yang merasa dirinya disinggung, langsung mendaratkan jitakannya ke kepala Namja dengan potongan rambut seperti kapten Yo Si Jin di drama DOTS (?).

"Ya! Kau namja idiot! Bahkan dari tadi kami sudah mau meninggalkan tempat ini! kau tidak perlu bersusah payah, kami tidak akan mengganggu kencanmu!" Satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Taeyang.

"Kajja, Seungri." Dia menarik tanganku membawaku bergegas ke pintu keluar. Ku bungkukkan badanku menghadap namja yang tengah memegang kepalanya. Dia tampak tertawa dan ngomel tak jelas.

"Haiss dasar yeoja stress." Hanya itu kata-kata yang kudengar.

Ku bukakan pintu mobilku untuk gadis ini. Aku berniat mengantarkannya pulang ke apartement. Dia tampak diam memikirkan sesuatu.

~Jennie pov~

Ottoke? Apa GD sudah pulang? Bukankah aku harusnya senang karena jarak dan waktu tak lagi jadi pemisah hubunganku dengan dia? Kenapa sekarang aku gugup? Bagaimana jika kembalinya GD membuat hubunganku dengan Seungri jadi sulit? Ah apa yang aku pikirkan, bukankah aku dan Seungri tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain hanya seorang TEMAN. Sejauh ini GD bahkan tidak pernah memberi jarak kepada teman-temanku baik pria maupun wanita selagi dia mengenal mereka. Dia sangat mempercayaiku. Lantas bagaimana caraku memperkenalkan namja disebelahku ini dengannya?

"Eumm.. Seungri. Bisakah kita tidak ke apartemenku dulu?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Molla.. Aku sedikit malas di appartemen, tidak ada hiburan." Jawabku. Mungkin terlihat konyol jawabanku ini. Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku sedikit menebak kalau GD sudah berada di appartemenku karena dia tau _password_ -ku. Bagaimana kalau benar dan dia tahu kalau aku pulang dengan seorang namja yang tidak pernah aku kenalkan ke dia. Apalagi ini pertemuan pertama setelah 2 tahun.

"Yasudah, ke apartemenku saja. Lagipula cuaca sangat panas membuat malas untuk menikmati udara luar. ya kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ini bukan pertama kali ku mengunjungi apartemennya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari aku singgah di tempat ini, hanya sekedar mengerjakan skripsi, makan, atau yang lainnya. Ku lihat dia begitu lelah. Setelah masuk ke ruang ini dia langsung bergeletak di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu. Kau tampak haus sekali." Aku bergegas ke dapur menyiapkan Ice Orange yang ada di kulkasnya. Apartemen ini sudah ku anggap seperti rumahku sendiri. Seperti yang dia katakannya dulu, "Anggaplah kau berada diapartemenmu sendiri, kau bisa memasak dan membuat apapun disini". Katanya ketika aku pertama kali masuk ke tempat ini. Aku sudah hafal dimana letak barang-barang disini, bahkan seringkali dia yang bertanya padaku karena aku sedikit ikut campur dalam menata barang ditempat ini.

~Seungri pov~

Ku bolak-balikkan remot televisi di genggamanku. Pandanganku memang terlihat menuju ke layar televisi, tapi fikiranku entah kemana. Ucapan lelaki yang baru saja ku kenal terus berbisik ke telingaku.

'apa kau memanggil oppa hanya pada Jiyongmu itu?'

Ah siapa sebenarnya Jiyong? Dari ucapannya bisa diartikan kalau Jiyong itu milik Jennie. Apa mungkin Jiyong yang dimaksud adalah G Dragon? Bukankah sudah dari dulu kalau Jennie adalah milik seorang yang biasa dia sebut GD? Kenapa aku merasa begitu cemburu? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Kulihat dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman untukku. Aku mencoba menghampirinya.

"Jennie-ya." Ucapku pelan.

"Hmm?" Dia tetap saja mengaduk minuman didepannya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya yang membelakangiku. Masih terlihat cantik walau dilihat dari belakang. Kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya yang ramping. Walau udara diluar panas, entahlah kenapa dengan memeluknya seperti ini aku merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman. Ku letakkan daguku ke pundak kanannya.

"Seungri. Ada apa?" Katanya. Sepertinya dia gugup.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm." Dia mengangguk pelan. Ku eratkan pelukanku.

"Siapa itu Jiyong?" Tanyaku. Dia tampak semakin gugup. Dihentikannya kegiatan 'mengaduk' minuman didepannya.

"Emm…Jiyong… Diaa.. Jiyong itu kekasihku. Dia adalah G Dragon. Lelaki tadi adalah teman GD. mereka berteman sejak kecil. Dan dia baru saja pulang dari wamil, mungkin ..." Jennie menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Mungkin kekasihmu itu akan segera pulang juga." Aku melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Entah apa yang ada difikiranku sekarang. Aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Ku sibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi lehernya itu. Kuciumi dengan lembut lehernya hingga ke telinganya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**PART_4**

"Mungkin kekasihmu itu akan segera pulang juga." Aku melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Entah apa yang ada difikiranku sekarang. Aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Ku sibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi lehernya itu. Kuciumi dengan lembut lehernya hingga ke telinganya.

"Ahhh..." Dia mulai mendesah pelan. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, tak ada penolakan darinya itu semakin membuat otakku tidak terkontrol lagi. Ku balikkan badannya menghadapku. Kucium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tak ada penolakan juga tak ada balasan. Dia hanya diam. Ku gigit bibir bawahnya pelan hingga dia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Langsung ku kulum bibirnya, ku masukkan lidahku bertemu dengan lidahnya. Kudorong tubuhnya menuju sofa di depan tv tanpa melepas ciumanku. Ku rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang tidak terlalu besar namun mampu menopang seluruh tubuhnya, ku tindih dia. Dia mulai membalas ciumanku, meremas kaos bagian belakangku. Aku mulai menurunkan ciumanku ke lehernya. Pelan, aku tidak mau memberinya kiss mark karena akan membuat dia dalam bahaya. Ku remas dada kirinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Uuuhhh... " Desahannya tampak ditahan.

"Keluarkan desahanmu Jennie"

Ku masukkan tanganku ke kaosnya, ku pilin nipplenya bergantian. bibirku kembali menyantap bibirnya lagi dengan ganas.

Ku lepas bajunya satu persatu. Kini dia terlihat tanpa sehelai benang. Aku merasakan sesak pada celanaku. Ku lepas kaosku dengan segera ku ciumi tubuhnya satu-satu. Kugigit kecil nipplenya tangan kananku mulai menjelajahi daerah intimnya. Kumasukkan jari tengahku ke lubang kenikmatannya. Dimaju mundurkan jariku ke lubangnya.

"Ahh... Uhhhhh.. Seungri… "

Kumasukkan dua jariku yang lain menambah desahannya semakin kuat dan keras..

"Teruslah mendesah untukku, Jennie."

"A.. aku mau... Ahhh" Dia dengan kuat menjambak rambutku.

"Aaaahhhhh..." Cairan hangat keluar darinya. Segera ku arahkan wajahku melahap cairan itu dilubangnya.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semakin sesaknya celanaku.

"Mianhe, Jennie-ya." Aku tampak sedikit ragu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang ada difikiranku ini. Segera kulepas celanaku.

SKIP

Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulakukan bersama wanita ini. Kami terlelap setelah menikmati 'itu', kubuka mataku, kulihat tubuh kami yang hanya ditutupi selimut saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Dia tertidur sangat manis sekali. Pelan-pelan kucium keningnya. Tak kusangka 'saat itu' dia mengeluarkan darah keperawanannya, aku menjadi namja pertama yang menikmatinya, Oh my Got, kenapa namja yang bernama Jiyong itu tidak pernah melakukan padanya? Rasanya aku benar-benar keterlaluan sekali.

~Jennie pov~

Aku merasakan detakan jantungnya, begitu hangat. Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa begitu nyaman ada dipeluknya dan mengapa kuberikan mahkotaku untuknya? Bahkan ketika GD pertama kali memintaku seperti itu aku sangat marah dan mengancam untuk pergi darinya. Dia lelaki sejati, selama 3 tahun setelah itu dia benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang menyakitiku. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Benar-benar aku merasa menjadi wanita terhina dimuka bumi ini, dengan mudahnya kuhancurkan sesuatu yang dijaganya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Bahkan aku tak merasa menyesal. Benar-benar wanita macam apa aku ini?

Kulihat jarum jam dinding menunjuk pada angka 7. What ? sudah pagi?

"Seungri. Bangun…" kugoyang-goyangkan dadanya. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku sehingga aku jatuh dipelukannya lagi.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau melepas pelukanmu?" ucapnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Lihatlah sudah jam 7".

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ada janji malam ini?" Ucapnya. Benar-benar seperti baby panda kalau baru bangun tidur. Lucu sekali.

Tunggu, malam? Aku melihat kearah jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung keluar, benar saja gelap, hanya berhiasan lampu-lampu kota yang tersusun rapi dan indah.

"Ahh.. aku kira ini sudah pagi. Hehe." Ucapku manja menggarukkan kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Ting tong.. ting tong…

Kudengar seseorang membunyikan bel pintu. Langsung ku arahkan pandanganku ke pintu keluar berbarengan dengan lelaki yang di hadapanku ini.

"Ommo.. Ottoke.. Ottokeyoo.." Aku panik. Tapi Seungri nampaknya tak kalah panik dariku. Bukannya menuju pintu malah dia mencari ponselnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin panik ketika dilihat layar ponselnya tersebut. Aku hanya melihat sekilas dilayarnya sekitar ada 5 message dan 12 missed call.

"Krystal.. " Dia menyebut satu nama yang membuatku semakin ingin terjun dari ujung monas.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan perbaiki rambutmu itu! aku yang akan membereskan semua ini." Aku segera menuruti ucapannya.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ara?"

"Araso." Jawabku pelan.

Aku memposisikan duduk di sofa depan televisi yang menyala. Seungri berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menata rambutnya.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau ini hah? Berkali-kali ku telpon tak ada jawaban. Pesanpun tak kau bales. Membuat khawatir saja!" Ku dengar teriakan yeoja yang berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka.

"Cagiyaa... Bogoshipoo.. " Yang ini terdengar senang teriakan namja. Haiss lelaki ini benar-benar licik. Dia memeluknya dihadapanku.

"Mianheyo Baby.. Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai aku tak bisa menjawab telfonmu bahkan untuk membalas pesanmu pun aku tak sanggup." Benar-benar pernyataan yang konyol.

Dibalik tubuh Seungri yang dipeluknya, yoeja itu menghadap pandangannya ke arahku.

"Jennie unnie." Panggilannya padaku. Dia tampak kaget dengan keberadaanku. Dilepaskannya pelukan terhadap kekasihnya itu dan berjalan ke arahku diikuti Seungri dibelakangnya.

"Anyeong Krystal." Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku. Gugup.

"Unnie.. kenapa unnie ada disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kristal tatapannya bergantian ke arahku dan Seungri. Aku merasa benar-benar di interogasi kali ini.

"Emmm..." Kugigit pelan bibir bawahku. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' Batinku.

"Dia memintaku memberi ide dalam menyusun skripsinya. Makanya dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselku. Dia benar-benar menyita waktuku hari ini." Ucap Seungri. Walaupun aku tahu ini hanya sebuah alasan yang dibuat-buat tapi kalimat terakhirnya membuatku ingin menjitak kepalanya. 'Apa aku ini hanya seorang pengganggu?' Batinku menatap tajam mata Seungri.

"Nde. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kangen-kangenan kalian."

"Jongmal? Apa dia benar-benar sudah pantas jadi konsultan? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." Katanya memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seungri hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya lagi.

"Ahhh... cutee.. kenapa pacarku ini begitu sangat cutee.." Katanya lagi sambil senyum menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Seungri. Si panda yang sedikit kesakitan hanya senyum-senyum sumringah. Tak dipercaya kekasihnya ini telah melupakan kemarahannya.

"Ehm.." Aku berdehem tak tahan melihat dua orang ini. Tentu saja aku cemburu.

"Ah mianhe unnie.. Ohya kalian pasti belum makan kan? Bagaimana kalau dinner bertiga disini. Kebetulan aku membawa banyak makanan dari Busan". Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan kantong yang di letakkan di meja didepan sofa.

"Kau seharian di Busan hanya membawa ini? Kenapa kau tidak membawa gadis cantik saja? Haha." Candaan Seungri inilah yang justru membuat wanita manapun merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Ya! Apa aku ini tidak cukup cantik bagimu?" Satu jitakan keras dari Kristal mendarat di kepalanya. Entah kenapa aku juga ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya dengan candaan itu. Tapi barusan sudah diwakilkan.

"Kau bukan cantik, Baby. Tapi mempesona." Ucapnya. Ku lihat ekor matanya menuju ke arahku. Entahlah aku tak mengerti cara komunikasinya itu. Tiba-tiba pikiranku beralih ke GD. 'Ommo.. aku harus pulang'. Batinku.

Setelah berbagai alasan aku berhasil keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**PART_5**

~Author pov~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam. Jennie bergegas membuka password pintu apartemennya. Lihatlah! Ada seorang namja dengan potongan rambut seperti Taeyang sedang berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Dia berjalan pelan tak mau membuatnya bangun. Dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya. Matanya yang tertutup, begitu manis seperti 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum wamil. Kadar ketampanannya meningkat. Di belai wajah kekasihnya pelan-pelan. Jennie tak mau mengelak, kali ini dia benar-benar merindukan Dragon-nya itu. Dia yang selalu membuatnya menjadi wanita berharga, tak perlu ada tangisan dan kebohongan, hanya boleh ada kebahagiaan, itu yang selalu dikatakannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Jiyong menarik tubuh kekasihnya sampai jatuh dipelukannya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Seungri terhadap Jennie tadi.

"Oppa..."

"Nde, Chagiya.." Ucapnya tanpa melepas pelukannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Yoejacingunya itu.

"Oppa..." Ucap Jennie lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan.

"Nde, Baby. Oppa disini sekarang. Oppa sudah kembali." Ucapnya mempererat pelukannya.

"Oppa.. I miss you.." Ucap Jennie menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"I miss you so much, Baby.."

Jennie tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, air matanya pun kini berjatuhan di dada lelaki yang amat dirindukannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" Ucap Jiyong memposisikan duduk di hadapan Jennie dan mengusap air mata yang terus keluar.

"Heiii... Hari ini aku kembali untukmu, kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan wajah manismu. Sungguh kau sangat jelek sekali kalau menangis."

"Oppa... Aku menangis karena begitu senang kau ada disini sekarang. Hiks.. " Tangis Jennie makin menjadi. Jiyong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah yoejacingunya itu yang lucu seperti anak kecil merengek minta permen, lalu dipeluknya kekasihnya itu.

"Uljimara, sayang. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kemanapun aku akan pergi, aku pasti akan pergi bersamamu." Ucap Jiyong mengusap rambut Jennie dalam pelukannya.

Sungguh wanita mana yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan hati seorang Kwon Ji-Yong, lelaki yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita-wanita dengan senyumannya, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai yang empunya Kwon Empire, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Lelaki tampan berusia 23 tahun ini juga mempunyai bakat menyanyi sekaligus menulis lagu. Begitu sempurna, begitupun dalam hal cinta. Dulu ia pernah menjadi seorang bad boy di sekolah, berganti-ganti pasangan setiap bulan bahkan setiap minggu, namun semenjak ia bertemu dengan Jennie, wanita yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu, entah kenapa sikapnya kini berubah menjadi namja yang dewasa. Wanita inilah yang membuat seorang G-Dragon berhenti mempermainkan wanita.

"Oppa, mianhe.. " Kata Jennie melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, sayang?" Tanya Jiyong menatap Jennie heran.

"Oppa pasti menungguku terlalu lama kan sampai kau ketiduran begini,benarkan?"

"Ania cagiya. Aku sampai di apartemenmu jam 6 tadi. Eh ? Apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku pulang hari ini? Kau tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali eou."

"Nde. Aku bertemu Youngbae oppa tadi saat aku makan siang. Aku kira pasti kau sudah pulang bersamanya."

"Huuh kenapa Youngbae selalu mendahuluiku. Haishh benar-benar tidak adil." Gerutu Jiyong mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali. Jennie yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Oppa kau semakin cuteee..." Goda Jennie gemas mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Auuhh sakit cagiya.. sepertinya kau begitu merindukanku euo." Jiyong menarik tubuh Kekasih yang amat di rindukan itu bibirnya dibiarkan menyentuh bibir Jennie lebih dalam. Jiyong memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan salivanya saling bertukar. Pelan-pelan dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka untuk sejenak menggambil nafas. kemudian Jiyong menariknya ke dalam pelukan lebih dalam. Begitu Hangat.

"Bogoshipo Jennie.." Bisiknya dalam pelukannya.

"Na do.." Jennie membalas pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba suara cacing dalam perut Jiyong merusak suasana kala itu.

Kruyuk kruyuk.

"Ya.. Oppa. Sebegitu laparkah kau. Sampai sesuatu yang ada diperutmu itu berteriak seleras itu?" Ledek Jennie melepas pelukannya.

"Aku belum makan sama sekali dari siang tadi. Aku lapar sekali. Cagiya, maukah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku? Lagipula aku sangat merindukan masakanmu yang luar biasa itu." Katanya dengan smirk yang membuat Jennie tak mau menolak.

"Baiklah oppa. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Kau mandilah dulu. Apa kau tak mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak disekitar sini? haha" Katanya sambil mengeloyor pergi.

"Ya! bahkan kau mencium dan memelukku sangat lama tadi!" Teriak Jiyong. Namun Jennie hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang menciumku oppa!" Teriak Jennie yang telah melewati pintu kamar.

" Haissh dasar. Apa aku begitu bau? " Jiyong menciumi kedua bagian ketiaknya bergantian. Benar saja dia belum mandi dari tadi pagi.

..

Jiyong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk merah di kepalanya hanya dengan telanjang dada. Membiarkan tato-tato ditubuhnya menghiasi mata yang memandangnya. Sementara Jennie telah menghidangkan makanan di meja segera namja bertato itu duduk mendekati meja yang penuh dengan hidangan yang siap disantap.

"Woow, perutku semakin tidak sabar menghabiskan ini semua"

"Ya ya ya kau harus makan banyak. Kau keliatan semakin kurus" Jawab Jennie mengambilkan makanan untuk kekasihnya.

"Emm.. Jadi kau sudah bertemu Youngbae?" Tanya Jiyong disela-sela makan mereka.

"He eemm" Jennie mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Jiyong intens.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menanyakan apa aku sudah bertemu kau atau belum. Kenapa?"

"Emm aniya.. Sebenarnya aku datang bersama Youngbae. Tapi aku langsung ke Empire. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan kantor saat aku tak ada. Dan aku bertemu Seunghyun Hyung. Sepertinya dia melakukannya dengan baik."

"Uhukk.. Se Seunghyun?" Tanya Jennie kaget mendengar nama itu. Ya sudah hampir 3 tahun dia tak melihatnya. Cinta pertamanya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**PART_6**

~Flashback on~

"Oppa aku menyukaimu!" Kata Jennie memandang intens namja dihadapannya. Bukannya menjawab Seunghyun malah bengong. Ia tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Jennie yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau diam oppa? Apa kau tak percaya? Aku menyukaimu oppa. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Bahkan kau namja pertama yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Jennie.. Aku.. ini mungkin akan menyakitimu tapi... aku... hanya... hanya menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri.. Aku minta maaf.. Jennie" Kata Seunghyun gugup.

Entah berapa pisau yang sedang menusuk merobek hati Jennie. Air matanya tak mampu membendung lagi.

"Uljimaraa.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sikap baikku membuatmu menyukaiku tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah berpikiran akan seperti ini. Mianhe Jennie. Kau boleh membenciku." Ucap Seunghyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh perlahan di mata Jennie.

"oppa.. Kenapa aku harus membencimu. Aku yang terlalu bodoh oppa. Aku.. Aku.. sepertinya harus pergi.. Anyeong oppa" Kata Jennie berusaha tersenyum dihadapan lelaki itu. Dia berbalik meninggalkan Seunghyun. Dibalik tubuhnya menyimpan kekacauan hatinya saat itu. Airmatanya terus dibiarkan mengalir membanjiri pipinya. Sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak namja berpenampilan awkward, gaje, seperti preman pasar dengan wajah yang harus diakui memang termasuk kriteria Tampan. ternyata ia adalah anak dari pemilik Kwon High School, yang terkenal dengan kebengisan, pemain wanita, yang merupakan senior yang 2 tingkat diatasnya. Kwon Ji Yong. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Ini lah pertama kali Jiyong berbicara dengan Jennie.

"YAK! KAU..." Teriak Jiyong menatap tajam Yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau menangis?" Tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi lembut ketika dia menatap wajah Yoeja itu. Demi apapun orang yang mengenal Jiyong akan mengatakan ini adalah pertama kali ia berbicara lembut pada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Ya memang Jiyong terlihat masa bodoh, cuek, tapi hatinya akan berubah menjadi lembut seperti kapas ketika sedang melihat perempuan menangis.

Jennie tak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap berjalan meninggalkan namja yang dari tadi ngoceh tak jelas. Dia tau namja itu Kwon Ji yong. tapi suasana hatinya begitu kacau sehingga ia mampu menghiraukan ucapan seorang yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dipuja di sekolahnya.

"Siapa dia? Sungguh tidak sopan. Apa dia tidak tau siapa aku hah?"

~Flashback off~

"Apa kau melamun?" Tanya Jiyong mengibaskan telapak tangamnya dihadapan wajah Jennie.

"Aaahh..iyaa.. eummm bagaimana kabar Seunghyun oppa?"

"Dia banyak berubah setelah aku wamil. Bahkan dia menanyakan kabarku. Ini pertama kaliya dia memperhatikanku. Walaupun dia tidak menyukaiku tapi dia hyung yang baik. Aku mempercayainya untuk memegang Empire selama aku tidak ada. Dia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia pasti sangat sibuk memegang 2 perusahaan sekaligus."

"Emm. Baguslah.. apa kau sudah menemui appamu?" Tanya Jennie berusaha mengalihkan topik. Akui saja ia masih tidak mampu mendengar nama Seunghyun.

"Belum!" Jawab Jiyong singkat.

"Yaa.. kau harusnya menemui ayahmu dulu. Ia pasti sangat merindukanmu!"

"Ada yang lebih merindukanku daripada dia"

"Siapa?"

"Kau"

"Aahh kau ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu ayahmu."

"Iya iya.. kau cerewet sekali. aku akan segera menemuinya.. besok atau minggu depan. haha."

Aku lupa memberitahu tentang keluarga Kwon. Ya, siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga kaya yang sahamnya tersebar dimana-mana, memiliki 2 induk perusahaan yang merupakan terbesar di Korea. Kwon Empire yang berada dibawah Kwon Jiyong dan Kwon Jeguk dibawah pimpinan Kwon Seunghyun. Dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bawahnya seperti Kwon High School, Hotel Namyun Kwon, KW entertaiment dll (Ini nama sumpah author ngarang). Tuan Kwon dengan istri pertamanya memiliki anak yaitu Seunghyun dan Jiyong merupakan anak kedua Tuan Kwon dengan istri keduanya yang telah meninggal saat umur Jiyong 7 tahun. itulah mengapa Seunghyun tidak menyukai adiknya tersebut karena ia selalu berfikiran bahwa anak itu adalah buah dari wanita yang merusak kebahagian kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun begitu Jiyong selalu menyukainya mengganggap bahwa Seunghyun lah satu-satunya keluarganya karena perlu diketahui Ayah dan Ibu tirinya tidak pernah memperhatikannya semenjak Ibunya meninggal. Mereka hanya memberinya kekayaan harta bukan kasih sayang layaknya orangtua sesungguhnya. Itu membuat seorang G-Dragon membenci orangtuanya.

Sejenak Jennie melirik jarum jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 11.

"Oppa. Sudah larut malam ternyata. Kau tidak berencana pulang ke rumahmu ?"

"Kenapa aku harus pulang kerumah yang isinya hanya ajussi dan ajumma sementara disini ada wanita cantik." Ucap Jiyong. Rumah utamanya di Empire, kedua di appartemen Jennie, dan pilihan terakhir adalah rumah besar itu.

"Aku akan menginap disini." Ucapnya dengan senyum smirk.

"Baiklah. Selesaikan makanmu dan ayo tidur, aku ngantuk sekali."

"Apa kau baru saja mengajakku tidur?" Jiyong selalu saja menggodanya.

"Eh?" Jennie terdiam mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. Mencerna dengan jeli. 'apa aku baru saja mengajak tidur kekasihku sementara aku baru saja tidur dengan namja lain?' Batin Jennie.

Jiyong pov

Aku memiringkan kepalaku menghadap yoeja yang disampingku. Dia terpejam. Aku tahu dia belum beranjak ke alam mimpi. Dia amat begitu manis. Wajahnya terlihat menyimpan beberapa rahasia yang aku tidak tahu selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Aku memang sering tidur dengannya tapi tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'. Pertama kali aku mengajaknya dia menolak keras, itu pertama kalinya dia memarahiku dengan airmatanya. aku tak tega melihatnya. Sejak itu aku kehilangan keberanian untuk memintanya lagi. Aku berjanji untuk menjaganya sampai dia menjadi istriku. Aku berusaha menjadi pria sejati yang memegang janjinya.

"Jennie..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kau belum tidur ya?"

"Kalau kau terus mengajakku berbicara kita tidak akan tidur sampai pagi."

Dia tetap saja memejamkan mata. Kenapa dia tidak menatapku saat aku menatapnya? Bahkan ini kali pertama kita bertemu setelah 2 tahun kenapa sikapnya begini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Jennie.. apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Hm?" Katanya. Aku melihat dari ekor mataku dia membuka matanya. Dia terlihat kaget atau gugup. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menoleh ke arahku. Seolah dia mengikuti apa yang sedang aku lihat, langit-langit kamar.

"Itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan. kenapa tidak kau jawab saja?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

'kenapa kau malah bertanya, kenapa tidak jawab saja Ya. Ini semakin membuatku semakin ingin bertanya' Batinku.

"Hanya saja aku sering bermimpi kau bersama pria lain. Bahkan kalian tertawa bersama. Seolah-olah kalian sedang menertawaiku"

"Mwo?" Katanya. Kali ini dia benar-benar menatap wajahku.

"Yak Mr. Kwon. haha. Kenapa kau lucu sekali? Kau percaya mimpi?"

Apa dia tertawa? Apa baru saja aku membuat lelucon?

"Itu hanya sebuah mimpi oppa.. Kau ini aneh sekali.."

"kata orang bisa saja mimpi itu sebagai isyarat Tuhan kepada kita?"

"Kau percaya kata orang?"

"Bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ah sudah lah. Tidurlah aku lelah"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku merasakan dia masih menatapku.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**PART_7**

Seungri pov

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak kejadian itu dan sejak kudengar dragonnya itu sudah kembali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan kita tidak saling kontak sama sekali. Entah antara enggan untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu atau hanya menunggunya untuk menghubungiku. Tuhan, aku begitu merindukannya.

Hari ini aku melihatnya duduk ditaman dekat kampusnya bersama seorang namja. Mungkin dia adalah dragonnya. Dia tertawa. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan tersenyum kecut. Apa aku cemburu? Ya tentu saja. Mungkin ini terlihat konyol. Kau cemburu pada temanmu yang sedang bersama kekasihnya, sementara kau sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sekarang berada di sampingmu. Benar-benar konyol bukan?

"Cagiyaa.." Ucap Krystal manja mengalungkan tangannya di lenganku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

"Aku lapar ayo kita makan. Emm bagaimana kalau di cafe Lotte? Aku ingin makan disana."

"Baiklah. Kajja.." Aku segera menarik kekasihku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cafe Latte

"Kata orang disini makanannya enak. Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Krystal sesampainya di sana. Kami duduk di meja no 13, nomor favoritnya. Ahh sebenarnya meja ini adalah meja favoritku dengan Jennie. Di pojok samping jendela sehingga siapa saja yang duduk disitu dapat leluasa menikmati pemandangan jalan raya diluar.

"Ahh.. aku pernah kesini sebelumnya dengan temanku. Sekali. " Jawabku. Walaupun kenyataannya aku sering kesini tapi sedikit berbohong tidak apa-apakan.

*Jennie pov*

"Ayolaah.. aku lapar sekali.." Rengek Jiyong.

"Sebentar lagi oppa, satu paragraf lagi" Jawabku masih fokus pada layar laptop dipangkuanku, sementara namja disampingku mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Huhhh..."

"Selesai... Kajja.. mau makan dimana oppa?" kataku sambil _membereskan_ laptopku.

"Terserah..."

"Bagaimana kalau Restopark? Ramyun hoooot"

"Apa tidak ada lebih dekat dari sini? Ahh di Cafe Latte saja 5 menit sampai."

"Haisss. Tadi bilangnya terserah."

"Kajja.."

Jiyong memarkirkan mobilnya sesampainya di Kafe. Kafe ini tempat favoritku karena jaraknya dekat dari kampus. Untuk sekedar makan siang atau mengobrol berbagi cerita dengan dia. Ya, dia yang kumaksud adalah Seungri. Dan.. ah kenapa dia ada disini? Bersama Krystal? Di meja yang biasa kita tempati?

"Ah sebaiknya kita jangan makan disini oppa" Kataku menghentikan langkah kaki Jiyong yang sudah diambang pintu masuk. Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari Seungri, tapi aku belum siap mempertemukan Dragon dengan Panda.

"Wae?"

"Lihatlah, tidak ada meja yang kosong?"

Syukurlah, setidaknya aku punya alasan yang tepat. Dia melirik kanan kiri mengikuti gerakan kepalaku.

"Benar, Hufftt padahal aku sudah sangat lapar. Cuaca diluar sangat panas aku males keluar lagi."

"Di dekat sini ada resto yang menurutku makanannya lumayan enak. " Aku menarik lengannya menuntun langkahnya supaya berbalik menuju pintu, tiba-tiba saja..

"Jennie unnie !"

"Sial.." Pekikku.

Spontan aku menoleh ke sumber suara diikuti dengan Jiyong. Dia menoleh kearahku tanpa ekspresi, Seungri. Dan suara melengking yang barusaja meneriaki namaku itu Krystal. Aku melihatnya melambaikan tangan memberi tanda supaya mendekat ke tempatnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jiyong.

"Teman." Aku bergerak menuju meja 13 itu, diikuti dengan Jiyong di belakangku.

"Unnie kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini? Aku jarang melihatmu sekarang." Kata Krystal dengan senyum khasnya.

"Umm aku harus mulai fokus pada skripsiku, Krys." Jawabku sedikit melirik kearah namja bermata panda itu.

"Eh fokus skripsi atau fokus dengan... ehem..." Jennie melirik lelaki di sampingku. Sementara yang diliriknya itu sedari tadi hanya memandang lekat Krystal seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu sementara pacarmu dan pacarku ada disini!" kesal Krystal.

"Ah.. iya dia..." Kataku hendak memperkenalkan Dragonku. Pandanganku sedikit ke arah Seungri yang sedari tadi juga menatapku.

"Krystal? Apa kau Krystal?" Tiba-tiba Jiyong membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu.

TBC


End file.
